The Last Olympian
by Percabeth-Forever
Summary: This takes off where the sneak peak of the Last olympian left off. First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so be nice! For those of you who read the sneak peak of the Last Olypian in the Demigod files this starts where that left off.**

* * *

Beckandorf glanced back at me for the fifth time. I didn't blame him for worrying about me though. I'd hardly spoken a word since he had come during that little scene with Rachel. And after he'd mentioned Annabeth I was feeling confused. I mean, Rachel and Annabeth were only friends right?

"Hey Jackson," Beckendorf never called me by my first name. "Look if you're worried about the battle don't be. You're the best sword fighter I've ever seen. And I'm sure your dad will protect you. You've got the sea on your side."

_Yeah boss and you have me on your side too. _Blackjack's voice sounded in my head.

"I'm not worried… about that."

"Oh that." Beckendorf was quiet. "As much as you'd like to say it's not true you've got feelings for both girls. You'll have to choose." He went silent letting me think it over.

"If you don't mind my opinion, I'd go with Annabeth. You'll never find another girl like her. It was true Annabeth was one of a kind. Besides I probably couldn't have much of a future with a mortal.

"You're right." I just about whispered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. It's time

**sorry this one will be longer. and if you don't like it here's a tip -don't read it!**

* * *

Annabeth's view

When I looked up into the sky it was empty as it had been two minutes ago. I told myself there was no need to worry; Percy and Beckendorf were capable of taking care of themselves. I stared absentmindedly at the forest behind me. My sword rested on my lap and the polish rag beside it.

"Annabeth!" Chiron called. I looked over at him. He was galloping toward me. Worry lines creased his face. I stood up setting down my newly polished sword. Battle preparations were taking place all around the camp.

"It's time," his somber voice made air catch in my throat. "We need to go to the Hill." I swear when he said that my heart skipped a beat.

"Percy," my voice came out hoarsely as if I hadn't spoken in a long time.

"Beckendorf and he can come when they get here," Chiron looked at the ground in sorrow. He drew in a deep breath to steady himself. "But it's probably best if we go now."

I nodded slowly. I picked up my sword and made sure my Yankees cap was in my pocket. Then Chiron and I headed back toward camp. Camp Half-blood looked like a bee hive. It was alive with activity as people prepared for battle. A few yards away from the tree line an awful screech echoed around us. Chiron and I took one look into the menacing forest. He grabbed my arm and swung me onto his back. Then he galloped full speed toward camp.

Percy's view

Camp Half-blood was just coming into view when a blood curdling scream sounded behind us. When Beckendorf and I looked behind us we saw a black creature. Ugly hooked talons were aimed for our throats and it was quickly gaining on us. The thing looked like a cross between a bird and a dragon. I pulled out Riptide and prepared to defend myself

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I'm not sure what will happen next so i need ideas**


	3. Fates

**Sorry it took so long! my internet wasn't working! :( this one's longer. hope you like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment and give me ideas. thanks Percabeth-Forever.**

**Disclaimer: i am not Rick Riordan so don't expect me to be as good as him!**

* * *

Percy's view

As the thing dive-bombed us I slashed out with Riptide. It screeched and coiled back but didn't explode. That was a first for me. After it'd regained its balance the creature attacked again.

This time though I drove the blade deep within its flesh. It reeled back, yanking Riptide out of my hands. With Beckendorf unarmed we were defenseless for the moment. The creature shook itself trying to dislodge the sword from its side. It was distracted for now.

"Blackjack, GO!" I shouted. The black Pegasus shot forward like a bullet. Behind us Riptide disappeared from the creature. I felt it land in my pocket, a pen once again. I took it out, uncapped it, and got ready to fight once more.

Instead of charging at us again the creature circled around. It was leading us away from Camp Half-blood and for now we would have to obey.

Annabeth's View

When we reached camp, Chiron led me to my cabin. Inside my siblings were packing. Cots had already been carried to the hill. Someone handed me a backpack from the comp store and I headed over to where my bed used to be. I rolled up my archeological plans and grabbed my books.

After stuffing them in the bag I started to pack my clothes. I saw a flash of red and my fingers started to curl around it. I looked up though when squealing hinges sounded behind me. Simon, also a son of Athena stood there holding the screen door open. He was pale.

"Annabeth, Chiron said to hurry and come when you're done packing," he was out of the door before I could answer.

"Thanks!" I call after him. My eyes return to the dirty red shirt I held in my hands. It was the Waterland t-shirt I'd 'stolen' from the souvenir shop when Percy, Grover, and I had gotten in the park to recover a lost item for Ares. It seemed so long ago. I stuffed it in my bag as tears started to flow. I stood up and looked out the window. Still no Percy. I was getting worried.

Suddenly I heard a snipping sound behind me. When I turned around I saw three old women standing there. The middle one was the only one with an eye and teeth. I took a step back.

"Your," the first one said.

"Fate," said the second.

"Is," said the third.

"Sealed," they said together. And with that said they disappeared.

Percy's view

"It's closing in," Beckendorf whispered. I turned around and saw the creature was flying faster. It rose a little higher, pressing us downward toward the hills. We were about ten miles out of Manhattan.

"I guess this is our stop," I said. "Blackjack lead us toward that cave." I pointed toward the black gaping hole in the side of the hill.

_Ok boss! Can do! _And he flew toward it. Yeah I know that a half-blood shouldn't just go into a black hole. What else can you do though when you're being chased by a monster that won't explode?

But when we landed in the cave there were no monsters. Beckendorf and I climbed off Blackjack. For a moment we stood there in the dark until we heard the gentle landing of the creature. Its black body blocked out the sunlight. When it entered the cave I saw three gray cloaked figures now sat on its back. They were bickering, slapping one another, and grabbing at the middle one's face.

With a sickening_ pop_ something flew at me and landed at my feet. I bent down to pick it up and almost lost my lunch. It was an eyeball. The same one that had landed in my lap in the taxi on the way to Camp Half-blood with Annabeth and Tyson. After giant cannibals blew up my school while trying to kill me.

"Give it! Give it!" the Sisters cried. They grabbed toward me. I picked it up and tossed it to them. The middle one caught to and popped it into her empty socket. They all sat up straighter and looked at me. Then hey said in order.

"When the Choice lies ahead of you,"

"Do not hesitate. Do what you know is best,"

"For your eyes deceive you. Your weakness controls you,"

Then the creature took off and took the Gray Sisters with them. Beckendorf looked at me, his eyes questioning.


	4. Finished

**Sorry but I just can't write anymore of this story. Not with knowing what actually happens. By the way LOVED the Last Olympian! And there is a PERCY JACKSON MOVIE COMING OUT!!! February 12****th****!! Go to ****.com**** and you can see a movie trailer. ITS AMAZING!!!! **


End file.
